Hell Cocks
by UMMX
Summary: Naruto is Vampire and there are few more in Konoha. MA, Short LIME/Lemon


**Hells Cock**

Naruto Uzumaki was on his way home after an busy day, running and hiding form the villagers that where out to kill him. He knew why he was hated, but he really didn't care... he has been living with some called Kushina Uzumaki, he hope she was his mother but all she would say was "When your older I will tale you the truth". He knew she was hiding something, but she did tell him that they where family and she would never leave him.

Slowly Naruto made his way to his house deep with the dead woods, most people would have that he would have live in some empty house but Kushina Uzumaki want to leave deep in the Dead Woods. Now if your wondering where the Dead Woods are; you would have to travel 20miles into the Forest of Death and find the Gateway of Death, then enter and hope you could find an way out.

Naruto made his way to front door; he look around and notice that side lights where on, and new that Kushina must have had guest. Without worrying Naruto enter into his home and was not surprise to see what was going on. There in front of he was an naked Kushina with an Anko along with some red eye girl, but there was one he didn't notice she was hiding in the shadows and was watching naruto with great care. Naruto just shock himself with an Raton jutsu and made his way to his room. For an Six year old boy he was used to seeing naked women with this Kushina. He wonder what the future would hold and without looking back he climb into his bed and went to sleep' never notices all eyes where on him.

6 Years later

It was just 5 hours after Naruto was made an Genin after beating his evil teach into the ground for tricking him. Naruto now knows of the the Kyubi and now it was time for him to learn of his next big secret. Naruto was sitting on his couch waiting for someone to talk in front of him. Kushina was sitting and with one word change naruto live forever. "VAMPIRE!" Naruto knew then he would never be able to have an normal life, but he still need to ask. "Are you my mother?" Naruto voice was loud but it was soft he had read all the books in this women house. It was an rule, for those to live there' for now he want to see if he was right about her.

"Yes, I gave birth to you... I give you life in this world and your my son in birth but do want to be an son of an monster? Do you want to become an demon of the day and of the night? If so then strip naked and let us awake your clans powers."

Naruto stood up and with one quick hand seal his cloths disappears and with an smile on Kushina faces she pounce on her Son naked form and with one quick move she slides down onto him.

2day later

"Naruto do you understand everything I told you?" Kushina sat in her chair with her legs cross and her naked body was cover in the shadows of the house. Naruto looks at her with fire in his eyes, he looks at his mom/lover and rubs his head... "I think so so your saying that my dad die saving me by sealing the kyubi into me and the attack was done by an mask ninja that you don't know about. I think I understand all that, but it hard to understand that you where turn into an vampire 2 years before you fuck daddy little cock." Naruto finishes his summary of the long 3 hour story. Kushina smile and laugh at her son as she joke about his dad's dick. "Yap he was small Naruto...really small but your monster cock will be great for the new clan. Are you really okay with being an monster?" Naruto smiles and starts to give himself an nice hand-job while looking and wink at Kushina; then Naruto starts to blow kisses at Kushina as he pimps harder.

Kushina was shock to see this and turn her head; she never though this would happen, she just want to watch her son grow and act like an watcher, but nooo she had to fall in love with the next generation now she was hook like and drug dealer and want more of it. "TRAIN ME NOW!" Kushina smile and pulls out an seal paper form her pussy and flies over to the window; "Sure I made this seal so we can get hundreds a pond of thousand of hours of work in. Also time will be much slowly around us, So are you ready to become the most powerful ninja ever?" Naruto smiles and nods his head and with that he follows Kushina out the window.

140,000 hours later in slow time + 200,000 with clones and finally lots of blood sucking of ROOT Ninjas we find Naruto Uzumaki sleeping in bed, with his mother right beside him. It was nice and quite in the house until the alarm went off and the sound of two Uzumaki where screaming as two arms appear form out of know where an knuckle punch the clock destroying it into dust.

Blue eyes met, dark Purple as Kushina raise form her son bed; Naruto looks at his mother sexy breast as he wants to lick and suck them dry. "You want to play son?" Kushina smiles at her boy as his meat raise up form the cover. "LET EAT!"

11AM

"YOUR LATE!" Scream the pink hair man... "Sorry Sakura...I got my dick stuck up your mom's ass." Sakura eyes went wide as she has flash of image going though her mind of Naruto fuck her mom hour after hours. "NARUTO!" As sakura was about to make an move she felt her pussy tight like an cement truck and she falls over pass-out form the shock.

It has been 3 months since that day and they where fucking doing D-Rank Mission. Soon it was time form them to get an C Rank mission Naruto was happy that it was C-Rank and with that they left to began there Quest.

Blow Harder

It has been Two weeks since Team 7 has been in the Wave Country. Most thing would seem to be normal, but if you see what was really going on you would be shock. Naruto was busy fucking the women of Wave, what that mean's he was fucking all the women of wave he was so deep in the pussy he was sure they would name Wave Country to the Naruto Country. It was time for naruto to head back to Inari house, but on his way there he met an women with short blond hair, with blue eyes. Let just say that there met would change everything, and it did.

That night these two strangers fuck on the street of the Wave Country and they continue Fucking until Naruto left Wave Country. It was an strange sight to see. As Naruto said his goodbye to everyone, the group on the bridge decide to name the bridge after him.

The trip back to Konoha was shocking at best, the moaning the scream the biting the cumming. It left Sasuke weak in the knees, Sakura was cumming form every hole and wish Sasuke would do that to her. There leader said nothing and was taking notes to give is book friend. Also some of are wondering whom this girl is will her Name is Seras Victoria she is an Vampire, just not any Vampire she is class SS Vampire.

Now the real story starts!


End file.
